Cafe o Te
by tsukisxs
Summary: Asura es mi hermana no te confundas seremos iguales pero no somo las mismas y tu la quieres a ella no ami.../xk kieres k me kede con ella si a kien amo es a ti... sakura yo te amo a ti, no a  Asura tu hermana gemela...
1. capitulo1

**los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia... **

El atardecer se acercaba, se podía apreciar el hermoso cielo teñiendose de anaranjado… estaba caminando lentamente ignorando y no prestando atención a los estúpidos comentarios de mi primo cuando un grito llamo mi atención.

Que fue eso?...- pregunte haciendo callar abruptamente a mi primo, el me miro molesto por hacerle callar

No ha sido nada pareces paranoico.-me respondió, no le hice caso como siempre ignorando sus palabras y me dedique a escuchar mejor pero nada se oía, creo k en serio estoy paranoico, seguimos caminando esta vez callados pasando como siempre por aquel parque.

Ayudaaaaa… -me quede congelado en mi sitio al igual que mi primo…. Ese grito se oía demasiado cerca y no sabíamos que hacer…. Hasta que otro grito de la misma voz nos hizo correr hacia donde estaba la voz, metiéndonos por unos arbustos, si no nos apurábamos nunca podrías saber de donde provenía ese grito, ya que ya empezaba a oscurecer, llegamos directamente al risco donde terminaba aquel parque, la mayoría de personas no se acercaban por ahí ya que el risco pasaba los 2 metros de altura…

Otro grito nos hizo acercarnos y ver como una chica intentaba sujetarse para no terminar cayendo, rápidamente trate de ayudarla tirándome al suelo y así darle mi mano, levanto su mirada, sus ojos chocaron con los míos, y por la escasa luz no pude percibir que tan claros eran, tomo mi mano; y le grite a mi primo que fuera por ayuda ya que creía poder soportar subirla yo solo, se me hacia imposible como siempre mis cálculos no son certeros y ella ya no podía sujetarse mas, su mano se resbalaba dela mía y yo iba de lleno hacia el abismo, ella al ver que me caería con ella me miro… sus ojos se llenaron con renovadas lagrimas…. Me dijo que la soltara, ni de loco podría hacerlo, su mano seguía resbalándose a causa de la tierra y yo seguía avanzando, al saber que no íbamos a poder subir, me empuje hacia el abismo con ella, tratando de que mi cuerpo recibiera el impacto y el de ella no…

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que alguien me zarandeaba, no sabia donde estaba, no reconocía ese sitio, abrí bien mis ojos y me encontré con los de ella - estoy muerto- pregunte-por que creo estar viendo un ángel- eso si lo susurre para mi mismo y al hacerlo al instante me sonroje… ella medio asustada se acercó y me limpió la frente… trate de moverme pero al instante sentí a mi cuerpo tensarse de dolor

No te muevas- me dijo- te dije que me dejaras caer- dice soltando varias lagrimas, su cabello despeinado se alboroto gracias a una ráfaga de viento- así ahora no estarías herido- sigue diciendo bajando su mirada pero al instante y aun con lagrimas rodando de sus ojos levanta su mirada y me sigue limpiándo la frente con su pequeño pañuelo…. Ella mira mi brazo sorprendida y un poco horrorizada- estas sangrando- dice, seguro al caer me hice un rajadura, la veo a ella agarrar el borde de su vestido y de un momento a otro lo rasga jalando así todo el contorno, quise detenerla pero mis brazos no me respondían, ella me vendo el brazo pero aun así seguía sangrando y el dolor era mucho mas fuerte, ella toma mi otra mano junto con su pañuelo y hace que apriete mi brazo vendado.

Lo siento… por mi culpa estas así… ella vuelve a llorar y yo no sabia que hacer para animarla.

Si... si quieres dis… disculparte no… no llores- a pesar de que me costaba un poco el hablar quise decir esas palabras quizás para no hacerla llorar mas y funciono… bueno solo un poco ya que ella me sonrió y pude ver sus ojos de un color exótico ya que por la escaza luz pude ver que eran muy claros podría jurar que eran verdes…

Siempre me meto en problemas- dice soltando una risita- pero gracias por estar hay…-mientras pone su mano en mi frente y acerca su rostro al mío no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo al sentir su cercanía. Se aleja y al fin pude recuperar mi color normal.

Debe ser la costumbre- digo poniendo mi mejor sonrisa recibiendo otra mucho mejor de parte de ella.

Sus ojos… su rostro… su cabello… todo me recuerda algo pero o logro recordar y peor aun ahora me duele la cabeza.

Se sienta al frente mío observándome detenidamente—estoy bien … trato de hacerla entender

Lo se… solo quiero asegurarme…

La mire… observe cada parte de ella sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado… mis ojos me pesaban pero no quería cerrarlos

Duerme… escuche vagamente…..

Te veré cuando despierte? … ya estaba por cerrar mis ojos cuando mire por última vez su sonrisa

No olvides que mi nombre es Sa.. ku..ra

Al despertar aquella vez estaba en el hospital a mi lado estaba mi primo, el dijo que estuve mas de una día inconsciente; y yo… solo podía pensar en ella. Tratando de averiguar mas, no pude saber nada, y yo no pregunte, solo supe que ella estaba bien.

**umm hola... es un poco raro lo se pero es el primer cap de una historia en la cual ya lo tengo tooodo planeado en mi mente pero es muy dificil sacarlo de ahi espero que les halla gustado aun no se cuando volvere a actualizar el segundo cap prometo hacerlo lo mas rapido posible espero nos leemos pronto matta ne aaaaaaaaa me olvidaba muy pronto ya estar listo el nuevo capitulo de aun te amo esperenme!**

**tsukisxs**


	2. capitulo2

**olaaa a todos ahy como estan? sinceramente no iba a acrualizar esta historia tan pronto simplemente iba a dejarla hasta que termine la adaptacion de rubi o hasta que la inspiracion llegara a mi para crear un nuevo cap ya que yo tengo bien claro de que trata mi historia y todo eso pero lo que me falta es sacarlo de mi cabeza y digitarlo aki pero gracias a una amiga muy querida pude hacer este cap, Asuka hime este capitulo va dedicado a ti gracios por animarme a escribir, sin ti y sin tus palabras me hubiera tardado un eternidad pero gracias a ti al fin esta, este cap es todo tuyo Gracias!**

**los personajes no me pertenecen que mas daria yo que shaoran sea todo mio y no de sakura maaaaaala snif snif...**

"**Para la persona más importante en la vida de cualquier escritor … Tú, el lector."**

**el lado oscuro de la luna… dark hunter...**

**CAPITULO 2**

El cielo este día estaba gris, a pesar de que era ya primavera. No quise salir hoy de mi casa, me sentía cansado e incluso deprimido, sin ninguna razón, me desperté con pereza y me vestí con mi estúpido uniforme, mi estúpida corbata, mi estúpida camisa y mis pantalones… estúpidos claro.

No tenia ganas de nada ni siquiera de caminar, a pesar de que el camino a la preparatoria, estaría a unas calles de mi casa. Vivo solo desde hace más de un año; y no es que me importe, ya que mi madre se fue con mis hermanas a china, para asegurar los negocios heredados de mi padre…. Maldición odio este día.

Me siento pésimo ya lo mencione ¿no?

Pongo play a mi mp3 dejando que la canción my heroine me envolviera. Entrando a la estúpida escuela.

No me malentiendan, me gusta estudiar, si. Y soy muy bueno en los estudios, pero ahora yo me siento como un pedazo de mierda, sin nada más que estar, como un zombi todo el día.

Llego a mi salón, sentándome, como siempre, en el mismo sitio de siempre, al fondo del salón, ya habían llegado mis dos mejores amigos Tomoyo y Eriol aunque de este ultimo lo dudo(ya que es muy pesado, al menos me alegro que ellos dos estén juntos así Tomoyo lo calma cuando intenta molestarme) me mira y me saluda, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, paso de largo, saludando a todos con mi pésimo humor, ella solo se ríe mientras que vuelve a hablar con su novio, gracias a Dios, Eriol esta tan ocupado con ella… al fin tendré un momento de paz mientras me relajo con mi música…

My heroine… ¿la tendré alguna vez? Alguien que me salve de este estúpido mundo, alguien como la chica que describen en esta canción… ….mejor me dejo de tonterías… mientras que, miro por la ventana… los arboles están en flor y es muy hermoso admirarlos, mas los arboles de cerezo…

…Sa-ku-ra…

Es ese el nombre que abre escuchado de ella... de la chica del parque, no lo recuerdo muy bien, ni tampoco su rostro, poco a poco se va desapareciendo, a pesar de que fue este fin de semana, el día en el cual acabe ingresado en el hospital y perdiéndome todo mi fin de semana; recién ayer había salido del hospital.

-Heeeeeeey entonces puedo sentarme aquí- menciona Eriol haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos, lo veo apuntando hacia la silla al frente de mi, la cual esta vacía y al lado de Tomoyo era de esperar ya que la antigua ocupante se había cambiado de escuela a una mas provechosa, creo, nunca le tomé atención…

-Claro que si-respondió Tomoyo muy feliz- por nada del mundo dejaría a otra persona sentarse ahí, estoy tan feliz- menciona ella con sus ojos brillantes haciendo relucir su rostro por mas pálido que sea.

Eriol se sienta enfrente mío y empieza a hablarme, queriéndome distraer con una de sus mentiras, no caería esta vez, no estoy de humor. Subo más alto el volumen y me encierro en mi mundo con la música guiándome.

Veo a Asura entrar al salón, la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, siempre tan seria y responsable con su trabajo, su cabello que normalmente era largo hoy, lo llevaba corto hasta su nuca, que raro, según había escuchado a la hora de entrar, recién este fin de semana se lo corto, pero la veo a ella y… Dios no puede ser o si? Su rostro su ojos ella no puede ser la chica del parque ¿no? Aunque es idéntica.

Los mismos ojos verdes, el mismo rostro blanco, el mismo color de cabello, pero en ella tu verías la responsabilidad, el orden, el éxito de ser cada vez mejor, no como lo que vi de ella tan débil, tan frágil, tan dulce, Dios por que me sonrojo al recordarla, por que mi corazón late aun mas fuerte cuando la recuerdo…

El profesor entra haciendo callar a todos los estudiantes, mientras que yo me quito mis audífonos, tratando de prestar algo de atención, pero no lo logro, me aburro fácilmente y vuelvo mi vista a la ventana. Cuando escucho voces aclamadores y varios suspiros de la mayoría de los hombres del salón, hasta que escucho el grito de Tomoyo, que al fin presto atención al frente. Así al fin logro saber de que estaba hablando el profesor.

El profesor:

Vendría hoy día una chica nueva

Tomoyo:

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Sakura-chan!

Y bueno eso ¡espera que¡

SAKURA?

La miro directamente al igual que todos los de mi salón, menos Asura y ahora que lo veo es idéntica a ella..

Hola a todos- dice ella sonriendo, ¡Dios! que linda sonrisa- soy Sakura Kinomoto y como se habrán dado cuenta soy la gemela de Asura- oh ya veo por que el parecido…

Puedes sentarte donde quieras- dijo el profesor y yo de inmediato pensé ¡aquí! Como la mayoría de mis compañeros, pero ellos si lo dijeron, es mas lo gritaron, pero, mire a mi enfrente y ya estaba ocupado con mi primo,…maldito… por que mejor no lo voto?, Pero bueno alguien fue mucho más rápida y me sorprendió descubrir a quien botaban.

Era Tomoyo, quien a empujones, botaba a Eriol de su sitio, en el cual hace momentos decía que por nada del mundo desearía que se sentara otra persona, al ver la escena me dio risa, definitivamente mi mal humor se fue e incluso se ilumino mi día gris, cuando la nueva chica se sentó al frente mío, aun apenada con todo ese alboroto, mientras que Tomoyo estaba peor que un niño que había consumido una bolsa llena de dulces. Parecía a punto de saltar sobre la chica nueva en cualquier momento.

Yo diría que no faltaría mucho para que lo hiciera….

El término de la primera clase fue muy rápido, y apenas sonó el timbre del receso. Tomoyo parecía estar a punto de explotar, es mas se volteo con lentitud espeluznante y miro a la pobre chica que estaba de por mas asustada queriendo salir de ahí, ella no lo consiguió ya que apenas salió de su sitio casi llegando a la puerta Tomoyo la llamo primero con dulzura.

Sakura…- susurro su nombre pero lo suficiente para que ella lo oyera y se quedara quieta esperando cualquier cosa- por que no avisaste que llegabas- dijo Tomoyo aun con esa calma espeluznante.

Mientras que la pobre chica solo le quedo sonreír nerviosa – surprise- le respondió ella, aun nerviosa y por lo visto Tomoyo no lo aguanto más y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando; y cayéndose al suelo espera ¿LLORANDO? No lo entiendo…

Kyaaaaaa- se escuchaban los sollozos de Tomoyo, mientras que la nueva, le acariciaba dulcemente su cabeza sonriéndole a ella- por que no me lo dijiste Sakura…- dice mientras vuelva a llorar aun en su regazo.

Mientras que ella le habla bajito en su oído, no logre escuchar lo que le decía, pero supe que era suficiente para hacerla parar de llorar.

Hem hey umm- mi primo balbuceaba nervioso, al principio no supe por que, pero mirando detenidamente, pude apreciar por que balbuceaba y por que yo también me estaba poniendo rojo.- chicas podrían levantarse les estoy viendo todo el alma- dijo ya que en la posición en la que estaban se podrían apreciar sus bragas, mejor retiro mi vista.

Siempre tan serio Eriol- dijo Sakura espera ¿Eriol? ¿Ya lo conocía?- tanto tiempo a ti también heee- dice ella levantándose aun abrazada de Tomoyo, mientras que Eriol va para abrazarla junto con Tomoyo, inmediatamente me sentí fuera de escena como si fotografiaran tomates y yo era una zanahoria en esa escena… Tomoyo me miro disculpándose con la mirada.

Lo siento mucho Shaoran- me dijo separándose de Sakura, ella también me miro

Así que tu eres Shaoran ne?- me pregunto, mientras que yo solo la mire confuso, a lo cual ella me dio una sonrisa- Tomoyo me ha hablado tanto de ti- dice riéndose con Tomoyo, ¡chicas! ¿Quien las entiende?- soy amiga de Tomoyo desde niñas y bueno yo conocí a Eriol cuando Tomoyo fue a visitarme a Estados Unidos- me dijo- el la acompaño -sonríe hacia Eriol- y bueno aquí estoy- dice alzando sus brazos como ave para tomar vuelo- al fin regrese- dice riéndose feliz, yo sonreí para ella, por su felicidad, mientras que miraba a mis amigos ponerse serios de repente.

Pero ya estas bien verdad- susurra Tomoyo mirándola con preocupación a lo cual Sakura solo sonríe muy feliz.- ya estoy bien, además, estoy muy feliz de regresar-dice abrazándo a Tomoyo y ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

No deberías haber venido hoy Sakura- esa voz me sorprendió y yo que pensé que ella no hablaría aquí ummm raro...-mamá dijo que debías venir el otro lunes todavía- era su hermana Asura la que hablaba, como ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada pensé que ni siquiera iba a hablarle.

Asura se levanto de su asiento, parecía molesta, mientras que se iba hacia la puerta, mientras que Sakura se volteo hacia ella – espérame –dijo corriendo hacia ella -mamá también dijo que debías acompañarme todo el día.- dice yendo hacia ella pero cayéndose de frente.

Tomoyo inmediatamente corre a su lado preocupada al igual que Eriol yo les seguí mientras que oía las maldiciones de Eriol; y yo… sigo sin entender nada…

Mientras que Tomoyo, se asusta, al ver las palmas de las manos, yo me acerque también viéndolas pero no note nada, no veía por que eso seria así de raro, cuando se levanto me di cuenta porque, ella se levanto con la frente hinchada, pero, si tu te caías, al instante, por reflejo no tratabas de parar con tus manos, bueno, a cualquiera le pasa eso ¿no? Por que no estoy muy seguro, mientras que Asura que parecía congelada en su sitio, luego de unos momentos corrió hacia ella, asustada por demás abrazándola por sus hombros.

Te he dicho que tuvieras cuidado- dice ella con la voz un poco temblorosa, para luego de un momento serenarse- ¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo?- le pregunta preocupada mientras, que también mira sus manos, Sakura responde a todos que esta bien y se levanta. Al menos su frente ya no esta tan hinchada

Siempre me meto en problemas lo siento… Soy demasiado torpe- dice sonriendo espera eso ya no lo había escuchado… aaaaaah cierto la chica del parque aja, ¿ella será? No lo se creo que algún día lo sabré.

Por ahora quisiera ver a cielo…- dice Sakura sus ojos verdes brillan tan hermozamente ¿quien es cielo?

Será luego- dice Tomoyo sonriéndole – vamos a comer algo- ¿Quien es cielo?... mientras que ellas avanzan abrazadas

Lo siento Sakura- dice Asura mirándola seriamente- tengo que asuntos que atender en el consejo de estudiantes mañana podre mostrarte todo si quieres

El rostro de Sakura se ilumino al escuchar las palabras de su hermana sonriéndole- entonces vamos a comer- dice con gran entusiasmo jalando a Eriol y Tomoyo para el comedor… me mira y me regala una sonrisa- ¿vienes con nosotros Li?- me pregunta a lo cual yo niego con mi cabeza.

Paso… tengo sueño.- le respondo mientras veo como su rostro se entristece.- luego les doy el alcance no he descansado muy bien- le digo para evitar que se ponga mas triste, a pesar de que no se porque quiero evitarlo.

Ella esta con una mirada difícil de interpretar, sus ojos de pronto, brillan aun mas fuertes y vuelve a sonreír,- entonces vámonos- responde alejándose- nos vemos luego….

Los cuatro se van del salón mientras que yo salgo a mi lugar especial, un sitio donde casi nadie pasa por mas hermoso que sea. Es en la parte de atrás del colegio donde yo siempre paro, cuando tengo ganas de dormir.

Ese lugar esta lleno de maleza y de muchos arboles, puedes encontrar de casi todos los tipos, pero el que mas me gusta, es el de cerezos que en esta época están floreciendo. Un buen lugar para dormir a parte de la terraza del colegio.

Me acuesto al pie del árbol de cerezo mientras que cierro mis ojos, si, eso era lo que me faltaba para quitar mi mal humor, un buen sueño, en el cual pueda perderme si es posible todo el día.

Ni bien cerré mis ojos, escuche varios pasos en mi dirección, alzo mi cabeza para mirar a Eriol, Tomoyo y a Sakura venir en mi dirección.

Hey- saluda Sakura- hola de nuevo- dice riéndose- lo siento si no te dejamos dormir pero….-¿Pero? Pregunto mientras que ella se sonroja.

Pero quería saludar a cielo- dice sonriendo con una triste sonrisa- estas echado en el- me dice a lo cual yo me levanto de un salto mientras que ella se ríe.

Lo siento si te asuste-me dice mientras que ella apoya su rostro pegándose al árbol y suspirando. Este dia es por de mas extraño, no entiendo nada de nada, yo suspiro sin entender.

Cuando Sakura y yo teníamos 5 años- me cuenta Tomoyo sonriendo con tristeza.- antes que ella se fuera a Estados Unidos…- calla quizás recordando- plantamos una semilla para que así creciera un árbol de cerezo… no pensábamos que iba a crecer tanto ne sakura-chan-

Sakura solo se ríe mientras que acaricia el tronco de aquel árbol- si nunca pensé que crecería tanto- suspira- te he extrañado… cielo…- ella solo oculta su rostro sin mirar a nadie- nunca te dejare de nuevo- susurra mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol solo se miran entre si preocupados. Y un poco triste, por lo visto este día algún otro día lo entenderé mientras que hoy no logro saber nada.

Solo se, que Sakura es la chica del parque, la nueva alumna de mi salón, y la hermana gemela de Asura Kinomoto, por lo tanto eso es suficiente para mi, por mas curiosidad que tenga, por mas dudas llenen mis cabezas, aunque diga que no me interesan nunca sus asuntos se que es imposible…

Sakura Kinomoto…

Desde ahora sabré cual es la verdad… y buscare quitar esa triste sonrisa de tu rostro aunque ni siquiera se por que….

Lo prometo…...

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap tratare de actualizar muy pronto no digo cuando por que se que me voy a tardar pero aun asi gracias a todos los k me pusieron como favoritos en todo gracias! gracas **guardiana** por tu review y a ti tambien **midori-hanasaki** por seguirme en esta historia y a ti cain 01 bienvenido espero verlos pronto **

**matta ne**

**tsukisxs**


	3. capitulo3

**Ola xicas y xicos que tambien hay por ahi…. Como están? Como les esta llendo yo aquí terminando mis vacaciones… al darme cuenta que estoy jalada en varios cursos y por lo tanto castigada sin compu sin inter T.T asi que aprovecho para subir este cap nos vemos abajo**

**SHAORAN LI TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO los personajes no me pertenecen u.u solo la historia es mia de mi *0***

"**Para la persona más importante en la vida de cualquier escritor …Tú, el lector."**

**el lado oscuro de la luna…dark hunter...**

Sus ojos verdes se conectan con los suyos por un breve momento, pero lo suficiente como para hacerla sonrojar, el levanta una ceja intrigado…

-¿Te hago sentir nerviosa Sakura?- dice él sonriendo traviesamente….

-Debemos terminar el trabajo hoy, que tanto te cuesta hacer un simple retrato Li- responde ella retándolo inocentemente con su mirada.

La primera clase de ese día era la de arte y la profesora a cargo dejo dicho retratar a la persona de al frente de cada alumno.

Shaoran Li estaba más que feliz ese día, ya que él era quien tendría que dibujar a la chica más dulce de su salón… además hoy también tenían biología en la cual, a ellos dos les toco resolver un proyecto en parejas dado por su profesor, el trabajo consistiría en tener la mayoría de datos de la pareja asignada.

-¿Así que…?- vuelve el chico a sonreírle pícaramente a la inocente Sakura -¿hacemos ahora el trabajo de bio?- esperando a que ella contraatacara

- A ver Li –responde ella devolviéndole la sonrisa – si quisieras averiguar algo ve y pregúntale a Asura.

-Pero tu eres mi pareja- le respondió mirando directamente a sus ojos mientras que el siente el calor subir a sus mejillas- digo de…. De biii… -el pobre estaba tartamudeando al ver que ella también lo había mal interpretado ya que estaba al igual que él, sonrojada -de Biología- dice suspirando feliz de que al menos dijo una palabra coherente….

Es que sinceramente para él era un poco difícil ser coherente teniéndola tan cerca, mirando como ella le presta atención, se sonroja aun mas cuando ella lo inspecciona detalladamente, ella sonríe y el siente como su corazón empieza a saltar al ver su sonrisa.

-Como veras esta de más decir que tengo una hermana gemela- se ríe de su propio chiste –pero bueno me separe de ella cuando cumplí los 5 años.- se quedo callada un momento el cual yo aproveche.

-Y ¿por qué te separaste?- le digo intrigado, mirando como ella se muerde el labio quizás este nerviosa no lo sé y me muero por saber.

-Ummm bueno como decirlo en palabras más simples- dice ella concentrada en su dibujo sin mirarme a los ojos como hace unos minutos, es mas esquiva mi mirada.- mi abuelo tiene un hospital el cual necesitaba la ayuda de mi madre, el hospital esta en Estados Unidos y mi madre decidió ayudarlo dejando a mi padre aquí en Japón, ya que el tenia un trabajo fijo, aunque siempre nos iba a visitar junto con Asura y mi hermano mayor, yo decidí ir con mi madre, no quería que se fuera sola, así que me quede con ella-responde para luego mirarme a los ojos dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Wow eso era algo que no esperaba oír, le sonrió mirándola a los ojos, ella continua.

-Prácticamente mi vida estaba en ese hospital- sonríe con una sombra oscureciendo sus ojos- tenia profesores privados mientras que vivía en el hospital- vuelve a sonreír mirándome a los ojos para luego mirar hacia su dibujo….- creo que ya esta… eso es todo – se ríe mirándome- ahora te toca a ti – me dice terminando su dibujo… el mío ya estaba casi por la mitad….

-que te puedo decir –le digo viendo como ella saca un cuaderno y empieza a anotar- ok eso lo hubiera hecho antes- ella se ríe.

-¿Por qué no fuiste más vivo?- dice riéndose, haciéndome sonreír.

-Bueno tengo 4 hermanas mayores que siempre me vuelven loco.

-¿4? Yo con las justas aguanto a mi hermano mayor- me dice riéndose- y eso que no cuento a Asura como mi mayor pero bueno la aguanto- se escucha un ¡OYE! Del otro lado del salón- lo dije de mentira-grita ella con una sonrisa para nada inocente mientras se escuchan risas- bueno continúa.

Me rio mientras sigo continuando.- pero bueno se fueron a China de donde soy, ya que al morir mi padre mi madre se hiso cargo de la empresa y se tuvieron que ir.- veo como ella me vuelve a mirar.

-OH- ella se queda callada para luego sonreírme- siento lo de tu padre, sé que no será lo mismo, ya que yo no he perdido a nadie, pero he visto lo que es perder a alguien querido…- se calla un segundo.- al vivir en un hospital, ves de todo y vives de todo.- me dice con una triste sonrisa.

-Si bueno fue hace mucho…- digo callándome no me gustaba hablar de eso, pero con ella solo me salía naturalmente ya no me dolía mucho su partida pero había veces como esta cuando yo lo mencionaba que sentía su vacio que me dejo, aunque siempre supe que no fue su culpa.- eso es otro tema-le digo regalándole una sonrisa-lo importante es lo que saques de mi ahora… no lo vallas a publicar ya que es secreto y la mayoría del colegio se muere por saber todo de mi- le digo mientras le guiño un ojo, ella se ríe.

-O no te preocupes nadie sabrá nada de ti- se ríe calmando así el ambiente…

Ya había pasado una semana desde que ella había llegado al colegio descontrolando a todos los del salón…. La mayoría se confundía al verla incluido los profesores que siempre la confundían con Asura y la mandaban al salón de delegados pero ella solo sonreía e iba tranquilamente a las reuniones a pesar de que Asura ya estuviera ahí dentro.

La única diferencia entre Asura y Sakura era la forma de su cabello mientras que Asura lo tenía corto hasta su cuello el de Sakura era largo hasta su cintura.

Ella se levanta de su asiento para ir donde la profesora veo que le dice algo a lo cual la profesora asiente mientras que ella vuelve a su asiento y toma su bolso.

-No vayas a mirar tu dibujo Li- me dice amenazándome con su mirada- ya vuelvo- me sonríe y se va siendo seguida por Tomoyo, que al verla salir del salón de inmediato salió junto con ella…

Prácticamente era lo mismo todos los días y siempre a la misma hora, me levanto decidido a ver a donde iban, si, quizás sea un poco paranoico pero siempre iban a esta misma hora y ya quería averiguar la razón.

Salgo del salón pidiendo permiso a la profesora y voy casi pisando sus talones veo como ellas entran al baño de mujeres así que yo…. Bueno no hice nada no iba a entrar al baño, hasta aquí llegaba mi expedición, iba a regresar cuando las veo salir y me escondo en una esquina, ellas estaban normal, bueno no tan normal, Sakura se veía mas pálida de lo que es siempre Tomoyo, sus labios estaban morados y se le había ido el color de su rostro, su cabello estaba mojado y su rostro estaba empapado de sudor, quise acercarme y preguntar pero, algo me dijo que me quedara…

La veo irse a su casillero y es cuando me acerco, justo la campana del almuerzo sonaba

-Hola- digo acercándome a ellas veo como Sakura palidece aun mas- estas bien te veo pálida.- no era una pregunta y ella lo sabía muy bien.

-Estoy bien- me dice con una sonrisa cansada para luego agarrar una botella y tomar unas pastillas que tenía en sus manos, cuando las traga hace una mueca como si el simple hecho de tragarlas fuera una tortura. Siento la mirada de Tomoyo en mí evaluándome….

-Cosas de chicas- dice Tomoyo con una simple sonrisa –vámonos ya que, muero de hambre- dice con un poco de entusiasmo.

-Si –dice ahora Sakura, al menos ya estaba un poco mejor, el color ya había regresado a su rostro junto con una nueva sonrisa - ¿vienes Li?- pregunta yéndose a la cafetería.

Era hora de entrar al salón después de que fuéramos a la cafetería nos tocaba gimnasia a lo cual siempre teníamos que correr antes de cada ejercicio que nos mandara el profesor. Era lo mismo en cada clase…

Me formo en la fila para empezar a correr y como siempre Sakura y Tomoyo de quedaban en las gradas viendo como todos hacían ejercicios, se supo que Sakura por un problema en la rodilla no podía correr y por eso siempre se quedaba mirando y anotando todo lo que el profesor le pedía, era algo así como su secretaria y Tomoyo bueno ella lo hacía solo para acompañarla aunque siempre se gane malas miradas del profesor ella también decía muchas excusas para estar con Sakura sinceramente que envidia tengo…... aunque la mayoría de veces si se quedaba con ella las otras veces el profesor no le creía era demasiado gracioso verla intentando rogarle al profesor, pero bueno este no era uno de sus días…. El profesor nos mando a todos a hacer 10 vueltas en el enorme estadio del colegio….

Pero a Sakura le envió por unas bolsas para la práctica de este tarde, pero todos sabíamos al igual que el profesor que esas bolsas eran enormes y pesaban demasiado, por eso antes que alguien más lo hiciera aproveche y le dije al profesor para ayudarla a lo cual el profesor acepto….

Riendo por varias tonterías fuimos de ida al almacén, los dos solos…

-Hemm…-no sabía cómo preguntar eso que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro ella me mira y me da una triste sonrisa.

- Eran pastillas por ese problema que tengo con mi rodilla- me responde a la pregunta nunca antes hecha… me siento un poco avergonzado…- se que te morías por saber- se ríe adelantándose y ganándome al llegar antes que yo, al almacén… empieza a caminar lentamente mirando y buscando en los alrededores…. – Y ahora ¿donde están las bolsas para el profesor? – dice caminando entre varias cajas…

-Hey espera…- le digo mientras que la sigo entrando en el almacén era grande y muy polvoriento, se veían por todos lados puras caja y al fondo un gran estante con muchas bolsas y muchas colchonetas esas que sirven para hacer de trampolín…. Nos vamos por donde estaba la colchoneta hacia el estante y miramos que las bolsas necesitadas estaban arriba del estante ella intenta cogerlo pero no llega… me rio y ella me mira rabiosa…. – ¿Qué? – pregunto.

-Ok no llego – me dice ella – Haber intenta llegar tu, si tanto te ríes- ahí si no pude parar una carcajada y ella después de unos segundos también se rió conmigo…

Me adelanto llegando hacia el estante yo si llegaba y le di una mirada burlona… ella me saca la lengua y yo me rio… boto lejos las bolsas necesitadas. Ya estábamos a punto de salir cuando un crujido nos alerto, tratando de averiguar de dónde salía ese sonido, nos quedamos quietos, pero luego de un segundo decidimos salir… grave error….

El estante donde estaban las bolsas se venía hacia nosotros y simplemente no hubo tiempo de nada más, que soportar el peso de varias bolsas cayendo encima mío, más el estante de madera y fierros…

Sakura estaba encogida mirándome con preocupación debajo mío… sus ojos se humedecen y sé que en cualquier momento ella llorara… el dolor es insoportable mientras que trato que no llegue el peso hacia ella…

-¿Estás bien así?- me pregunta para luego sonrojarse al mirar alguno de sus botones de su blusa abiertos… - no vayas a mirar hacia abajo Li – me advierte y casi me rio… si no fuera por varias cosas encima de mí. – ¿Puedes levantarte?- pregunta de nuevo, volviendo a preocuparse…

-Estoy bien- susurro me costaba hablar… ella abre bien grande sus ojos y me mira directo a los ojos.

-Lo siento- susurra ella –si quieres puedes… digo tu….- ok su balbuceo me ponía nervioso y mas su sonrojo que de nuevo empezaba a aparecer…-Shaoran….- se queda callada… mientras que varios escalofríos me llenaban mi cuerpo, sonrió inconsciente del dolor y el peso para solo mirarla. – di… digo Li- pero es demasiado tarde en la distancia en la que estamos prácticamente casi pegados la pude escuchar bien.

-No me molesta que me digas así…- susurro. Ella me sonríe pero la veo indecisas hasta que deja de mirar a todos lados.

-Si quieres y pesa tanto…- se sonroja aun mas…- Puedes recostarte en mi.- sinceramente casi dejo que todo el peso cayera hacia ella por esa afirmación…. Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo.

Trago saliva… hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo , hazlo.

-Estoy bien así…- susurro con una voz lastimera… y ella gracia a Dios no se da cuenta... a veces agradezco que sea distraída.

-Pero…- objeta ella y en realidad casi me recuesto encima de ella, no porque quiera, sino porque ya casi no soportaba el peso… - ¿estás ahora un poco bien?- me pregunta y yo sinceramente me sonroje aun mas, por la posición en la cual estábamos.

-Si…- susurro mientras que mi aliento se mescla con el de ella…

Estábamos tan cerca…. Siento su respiración rápida y constante, mas su pecho que subía y bajaba, mi nariz rosa la suya… ella me mira a los ojos mientras que yo solo miro sus labios….

Bésala… no puedo…. Bésala… no en este momento y no así… pero todo se pierde cuando ella también mira mis labios…..

**Soy mala? No me repondan… jejeje creo que no me demore mucho esta vez ne? Que les parece el cap? Heeee no me vallan a matar recuerden si lo hacen o mandan virus entonces no habrá continuación jejeje asi que esa es mi poliza de seguros muajajjajajaja ok ahora hablemos del cap les parece? Sinceramente no sabía como empezar este cap ya k tenía varias cosas metidas en mi cabeza y en mi boca pero nunca en mis dedos asi que fue un poco difícil para mi escribir este cap pero gracias a todas las personas que me animaron a continuarlo… y también a las personas que me siguen poniendo en favoritos gracias a todos ****no saben que tan feliz me hacen con tan poco… **_Endri-Chan_**gracias por tu comentario ojala te haya gustado este cap espero leerto pronto bye**_**… **__Cain 01_ **gracias por tu review no prometo nada con lo de actualizar pronto ya que ahí veces que la inspiración esta de tu parte y ahí veces en que te kedas nula.. como es el caso de varias autoras aki en asi que tratare de amarrar a mi muso jjeje k en este caso vendría ser Sharan kawaiii asi que espero leerte pronto ojala te haya gustado el cap…. **_Ceciali_**ola****si Sakura esta enferma o algo asi, eso aun esta por aclararse en mi maniática mente jeje como asuka dice jijiijjij y bueno con este cap te daras cuanta una de las razones de por que Sakura sufrió, mira que estar alejada de su familia por mucho tiempo eso si es bien triste T.T bueno como veras la inspiración llega tarde pero aun asi llega jejeje asi que aquí estoy de vuelta espero no demorarme mucho la próxima vez T.T espero leerte pronto bye… **_Midori Hanasaki_ **como no mencionarte midori? Si tu eres por asi decirlo una de mis seguidoras jejeje ya que siempre te leo en todas mis historias y por eso te lo agradezco, ahora hablemos del cap en sí, espero de antemano que te haya gustado este cap… Shao rebelde *0* baba x mil…. Me encanta, aunque no es tanto como quisiera pero si se puede dar una imagen casi rebelde de él no? Jeje y en cuanto a Sak creo k la mayoría la prefiere asi no? Sin embargo muy pronto mi loca mente hara algo ya vas a ver muajajajjaa… y en este cap ya viste por que sak no estaba en Japon triste? No tanto jeje quiero guardarme algunas cosas y AVISO DE ANTEMANO NO DARE DETALLES SI SAKURA ESTA ENFERMA O SE VA A MORIR YA QUE AUN NO TENGO NADA DICHO…. Bueno espero leerte pronto midori y que este cap en si te haya gustado jane **_'Asuka-hime'_ **…. Ola Asuka-chan si tienes razón es un poco raro estar en esta situación jejeje, osheeee mi mente no es tan maquiavélica bueno solo un poco… ok kizas bastante…. Ok es muy maquiavélica u.u…. y como dije de antemano no voy a revelar nada de Sak ya k aun no tengo nada claro… ya que con los juegos de roll y otros del face es un poco difícil concentrarse T.T pero solo puedo asegurar que no es nada bueno O.o ahí k mantener el suspenso jujujujujujuuj me alegro que te guste mucho la historia me encanto saber eso… sabes que amo como escribes y aunque no pueda hacer un shao rebelde te tengo a ti para guiarme, gracias ****, y eso de tu teoría lamento decir que no va a ver nada de magia ya que eso de las gemelas mágicas es muy trillado si buscaras mas en verías cuantas gemelas mágicas ahí, asi k no keria seguir haciendo eso ya que tenia una idea en mi cabeza k no me dejaba en paz y era: haz algo de gemelas, haz algo de gemelas asi k hice algo pero sin magia gomen neeee, ahora hablando de Sak jejej si es un poco raro… no comento de Tomy y Eriol ya que ellos siempre son raros muajajajjajaja… pero bueno mira k la pobre de Sak estaba alejada de su familia por no se 10 años? Eso si es muy triste hasta yo me alegraría por ver a mi árbol que yo misma plante hace años no? Al menos ahora, dejo un poco de su pasado de Sak jejeje y no revelare nada mas….. y eso de Shao lo cumpli sin kerer keriendo en serio no se como me salió la parte final del cap jjoojjooj pobre shao soy tan mala muajajjajajaja mira como esta el pobre jajajajjaja ooo en serio shao tiene a las dos para manosear jajajajajja incluyéndome claro esta joojojojjo ****^^ y lo que me dijiste trankila no lo tomo a mal es mas me ayuda a mejorar espero esta vez no olvidarme de escribir bien jejejeje es k con las prisas ahí veces en la cual no me fijo bien y me alegre que te guste en serio kyaaaaa ^0^ y gracias por tu review Asuka sinceramente responder review y mandártelos es una forma de comunicarnos en este mundo al igual que tu me animas yo no dejare de hecharte porras y eso de las frases no te puedo decir k escribas mi nombre ya k tampoco es mia la sake de un foro donde me descargue un libro ya traducido por eso pongo "**_**el lado oscuro de la luna dark hunter"**_** por que es de ese libro el cual lo copio asi que si alguien te pregunte dile k copiaste de un libro ^^ y no, no me molesta para nada… espero que te haya gustado este cap ^^ y espero no demorarme mucho la proxima vez… osheee yo ya actualice ahora te toca a ti ^^ jojojojojo espero que a ti también te llegue la inspiración a mi me llego gracias a mi novio que aunque no le guste muxo que ame a Shao jejejeje me hizo un armable de shao kyaaaaaaaaaa esta re lindo vere si puedo tomarle una foto y lo subo al face para mostrártelo okis? Espero leerte pronto jane…..**

**Ok lectores es hora de irme espero que les haya gustado a todos este cap y por favor no dejen de leer, ya que asi nos transportamos de la realidad a un gran mundo mágico kyaaaaa amo a Shaoran ya me moria por decir eso jejejeje bueno nos leemos pronto matta ne….**

** tsukisxs **


	4. capitulo 4

**esto... ola? bueno luego les doy las razones del porque de este cap se preguntaran porque? bueno ya lo veran nos leemos abajo**

** los personajes ****No me pertenecen ****yop solo los adaptos para el deleite de ustedes de fans para fans….**

"**Para la persona más importante en la vida de cualquier escritor …Tú, el lector."**

**el lado oscuro de la luna… dark hunter...**

Su respiración se hace aun más rápida… mientras veo lo que sus ojos al igual que los míos desean…. Desparecer la maldita distancia que me separaban de sus dulces y provocadores labios…

Mis ojos se conectan con los suyos…. Menta y chocolate... deseando lo mismo… el espacio poco a poco desaparecer… haciéndome creer que no existe nada a nuestro alrededor más que ella y yo… y ella… va cerrando poco a poco sus ojos mientras entre abre sus labios; y sin pensarlo dos veces, acerco aun mas mi rostro al suyo, rozando suavemente sus labios… probando la ambrosia de los dioses… probando tan solo con un roce… miles de corriente de placer por todo mi cuerpo…. Tan solo por un roce de labios… hiso a mi corazón saltar desenfrenado en mi pecho, aunque temiendo que ella lo escuche... pero sinceramente, poco importaba… en estos instantes solo me importaba… ella… como siempre fue… ella y sus dulces labios… apretándolos con lo mios… mientras siento el suspiro muerto en sus labios… pero…

…_La magia se rompió…_

…_El hechizo desapareció…_

En el instante en el que los gritos de Tomoyo llegaron a nosotros, sobresaltándonos, despertándonos de aquel mundo donde solo éramos los dos.

Ambos sonrojados mirábamos sin mirar hacia otro lugar que no fuera el frente, demasiados avergonzados nos quedamos en silencio, mientras poco a poco sentía el peso de mis hombros desaparecer. Eriol que también estaba ahí me tendió su mano a lo cual yo gustoso acepte mientras Tomoyo ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse.

-¿Están los dos bien?- pregunto preocupada Tomoyo mientras que Sakura… Sakura no hablo, sonrojada miraba sus pies como si fuera la cosa más interesante que había… la comprendía ya que yo en ese momento al igual que ella deseaba hacer lo mismo.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo se formo alrededor de los cuatro allí presentes

–Sera mejor apresurarnos- dijo Eriol rompiendo aquel silencio… Sakura levanto la mirada como si antes estuviera en un trance y solo las palabras de Eriol la despertaran, sus ojos verdes me miraban con la calidad que solo ella me podía dar, sonriéndome fugazmente; y tan solo lo que dura un latido su mirada cambio, aunque aún mantenía ese toque cálido, ahora era como si ella alzara un muro protegiéndose y resguardando un secreto…

Un secreto que hacia su mirada cambiar… su mirada entristecer, y cubrir su hermosa mirada con una manta de dolor y secretos…

…_Sakura…_

_ …Que secreto me ocultas…_

-Vamos ya- dijo ella, sonriendo con su perfecta imitación de su verdadera sonrisa.

**heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... si lo se muy cortito pero es que si no lo subia no podria continuar con el otro capitulo lo siento si querian algo mas pero no se preocupen en el proximo capitulo hare uno mas largo okis y bueno quizas para el otro cap ponga algo que quisas les deje mucho que pensar... jiiiiij bueno bueno gracias a todos las personas que me mandaron su review y tambien que me pusieron en favoritos grascias! Midori Hanasaki gracias por tu review y no te preocupes que a veces a mi tambien me pasa jejeje ;) jejeje espero que te haya gustado la continuacion y bueno simplemente me alegra mucho que me sigas como siempre y bueno si hubo beso! o bueno fue tan solo un roce pero cuenta heee! y en cuanto en tu teoria a pesar d eque no dira nada AUN... es un pokito erronea y no dire k parte jojojojooj espero leerte pronto un beso... kami-sonamy bienvenida! rebeca26 jejeje si lo se se que soy mala joojojojoj espero que te haya gustado este cap HEY DENME ALGO DE CREDITO SI DI BESO... BUENO solo un roce pero es algo no? nos leemos pronto un beso... Nanitayi-Li- k bueno que te haya gustado el cap y bueno eso de que sakurita no reconoce o kisas si lo reconoce jejeje eso lo dejare en asuntos de los cuales aun no puedo contar jejeje ;) espero queme tangas paciencia en los secretos puesto que no soy de esas que por escribir rapido dejan sacar todos sus secretos jejejeje asi que gomen neee aun no sacare nada aun joojoj quisas para el otro cap ponga algo mas jejejeje ;) no leemos luego Endri-Chan92 siiii tienes razon soy mala deje al pobre de shao con las ganas por culpa de tom y eriol alguien mas que yo los quiere matar? jajajajajajaja mentira mentira jejejeje y beuno cuando la inspiracion llegue a mi tratare de hacer el proximo cap mas largo asi que nos leemos pronto... tengo que agradecer a una chica especial la cual siempre me inspira mucho gracias Asuka hime por avisarme cuando algo esta mal ;) gracias a ti puedo escribir mejor y tambien gracias a todos los k me ponen en favoritos me hacen tan feliz no leemos pronto matta nee**

_**tsukisxs**_


	5. capitulo 5

**Ola, ola chicos y chicas como están? Aquí de nuevo con un capitulo mas de café o té, se preguntaran, por que el titulo, bueno eso muy pronto lo sabrán, quizás en el otro cap jojoojojjojojo y bueno sin nada mas que decir nos leemos abajo, por cierto lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado, una cosa más, en este capítulo, tengan la amabilidad de buscar en you tube la canción she is de Clazziquai Y cuando vean unas letritas negritas, darle play para que los acompañe junto con este cap, ya entenderán por que jujujujuju nos leemos abajo.**

"**Para la persona más importante en la vida de cualquier escritor …Tú, el lector."**

**el lado oscuro de la luna…dark hunter...**

La hora del receso había dado inicio y como todas las veces, me sentaba a la sombra del inmenso árbol al que Sakura llamaba cielo, tratando de encontrar la tranquilidad, cerré mis ojos, el suceso de ayer en el almacén de los deportes me llego como un rayo a la mente… su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos brillando, su cuerpo, sus labios entreabiertos y su suspiro muriendo en los míos…

Un ruido me hizo despertar, para cuando abro mis ojos, estaba rodeado por cuatro personas, sinceramente, no me importaba quedarme con el pequeño ángel de ojos verdes que me sonreía tímidamente, sino, con los otros tres intrusos que sonreían malvadamente, Eriol, Tomoyo y Asura se sentaron alrededor, acomodándose ellos abrieron su bento y empezaron a comer, yo solo les mire levantando una ceja.

-¿Que se supone que hacen?-pregunte frunciendo mis cejas, pero solo provoco que ellos rieran.

-Pues comer ¿que mas?- respondió Eriol tratando de sonar de lo más inocente… no lo logro… lo conocía desde hace mucho como para identificar cualquier farsa en su rostro, por algo éramos también primos.

-Espero que no te moleste- simplemente esas palabras llamaron la atención a su rostro, el mismo rostro que Sakura, los mismos ojos pero…. El diferente brillo hacia diferenciarlas, además de su forma de ser… mientras que Sakura era dulce y extravagante, Asura era reservada y practica si 2 polos opuestos, por más que su rostros y cuerpos se parecieran, no eran las mismas.

-Lamento si te molestamos-dijo Sakura mirando su bento aun sin desenvolver puesto en su regazo, levanto su mirada y se encontró con la mía mientras un sonrojo llenaba sus mejillas, ella sonrió- ya sabes cómo son ellos cuando se les mete una idea-termina soltando una risa.

Levanto una ceja mirando burlonamente a Eriol- me supongo que tu tuviste algo que ver ¿no?- mientras él se ríe –tocado- responde aun riendo.

-¿No vas a comer?- me pregunta inspeccionándome con sus claros ojos haciendo que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho

-No- le respondo- no tengo hambre y además, como luego- no del todo era mentira, puesto que comía cuando me saltaba las clases, me encojo de hombros restándole importancia, bajo la mirada de Sakura…

Ellos empezaron a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que no me interesaba… ya que no prestaba atención a nada más que a ella, aunque por un tiempo cerré mis ojos y volvía a perderme en los sueños…

Algo me susurraba y movía mi hombro, aunque no quería abrí poco a poco mis ojos, encontrándome con el rostro sonrojado de Sakura, ella se aparto de mi.

-La campana ha sonado y nos han dejado aquí- se ríe mientras me tiende su mano- Vamos Shaoran, es hora de ir a lo que queda de clases- me vuelve a sonreír, mientras yo tomo su mano, el suave tacto hace que mi piel se estremezca, deseando jalar hacia mí, sentir su cuerpo pegado con el mío, aclaro mi garganta pues de pronto no podía hablar, ya de pie aun sosteniendo su manos, no puedo hacer más que mirarla fijamente.

El sonrojo vuelve a sus mejillas, pero no se aparta y llenándome de un poco de valor, avanzo un paso más cerca, lo suficiente para sentir su aliento confundiéndose con el mío, sus ojos me miran, dudando, avanzando ella también, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, como para que pueda pensar…

Ella cierra sus ojos, esa simple expresión, podría significar varias cosas, pero a la vez muy pocas; y yo, casi sin volver a pensar, agacho mi cabeza a su altura, acercando mi boca muy cerca de la suya, cierro mis ojos y antes de siquiera dudar, ya estoy juntando mis labios con los suyos… de nuevo… solo que esta vez, no había algún peso sobre los hombros, ni alguien que nos interrumpa, solo estamos los dos…

_**Sumgyowatdon naui (yo te daré)**_

_**sujubun maum modu nege julge (los sentimientos que recelosamente he guardado)**_

_**Yeah yeah (oh siii…)**_

_**chagaun narul umjiginun noui miso (tu belleza movió la frialdad de mi corazón)**_

La siento temblar, mientras, rodeo con mis brazos su cintura, acercándola, si es posible aun mas, mientras sus manos rodean mi cuello… solo espero que no sea para ahorcarme…

_**dadhyoitdon naui (yo te abrire)**_

_**oduun maum modu nege yolge (los sentimientos que estaban ocultos en mi ser)**_

_**Yeah yeah (oh sii…)**_

_**jidoghan nege uimirul jun noui sarang (tu amor me dio una nueva visión de este mundo)**_

…Suspirando aun en mis labios, la estrecho aun más fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño… no podría nunca hacerlo…. Sus suaves labios, juegan con los míos, probando, solo probando el delicioso néctar de los suyos…

_**Choumen al su obdon (no lo sentí en el principio)**_

_**nomane hyanggiga nukkyojyo(pero ahora yo puedo sentir tu presencia)**_

…No era mi primer beso, ni el segundo, ni el tercero, mucho menos el cuarto, pero aun así, lo sentía como el primero….

_**shigani(a cada paso)**_

_**hurulsurog (estoy cambiando)**_

…Sin saber que más hacer, sintiéndome un poco tonto, pero cuando ella entreabre sus labios, profundizo aun más el beso, sintiendo su jadeo ahogado en mi boca…

_**nanun byonhago… (Cada vez mas…)**_

_**byonhane(y mas)**_

...Dándome un permiso saboreo, introduciéndome más profundo, donde se, que nadie más lo ha hecho…

_**Oh ne sesang gadug bichul nerigo (oh este mundo brilla bajo la claridad de tu luz)**_

_**She is the girl (ella es la chica)**_

_**Wow (woow)**_

_**She is the one (ella es la única)**_

…Por que se que yo soy el primero… será esto amor… tu serás la chica la que he esperado ¿para mí?

_**modun gon noroinhe byonhe (todo alrededor cambia si estas tu)**_

…Porque desde que te conocí, solo he pensado en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos…

_**Sumgyowatdon naui (yo te daré)**_

_**sujubun maum modu nege julge (los sentimientos que recelosamente me guardado)**_

_**Yeah yeah (oh siii…)**_

_**chagaun narul umjiginun noui miso (tu belleza movió la frialdad de mi corazón)**_

…Estoy cambiando lo sé… aunque no lo crea, lo estoy haciendo y casi sin darme cuenta… mi corazón se acelera aun mas, mientras ella corresponde mi bes,o aunque torpemente, pero eso solo confirma lo que yo ya pensaba...

_**Choumen al su obdon (no lo sentí en el principio)**_

_**nomane hyanggiga nukkyojyo (pero ahora yo puedo sentir tu presencia)**_

_**sesangun … **__**nega isso**__**… byonhe (el mundo… cambia… solo si… estoy contigo)**_

….Que yo era el primero y único en su vida…

_**Let it change (déjalo cambiar)**_

…Y eso solo hacia quererla aun mas….

_**Dadhyoitdon naui (yo te abrire)**_

_**oduun maum modu nege yolge (los sentimientos que estaban ocultos en mi ser)**_

_**Yeah yeah (oh sii…)**_

_**jidoghan nege uimirul jun noui sarang (tu amor me dio una nueva visión de este mundo)**_

…La separe lentamente de mi, mirando y apreciando su hermoso rostro, mientras trato de recuperar un poco de aire… ella abre sus ojos aun más claros que nunca y sé, que podre leerlos con facilidad… sintiendo como si se abriera una brecha en su muro, que me permita verla de verdad…

_**sumgyowatdon naui (yo te daré)**_

_**oduun maum modu nege yolge (los sentimientos que recelosamente me guardado)**_

_**Yeah yeah (oh siii…)**_

_**chagaun narul umjiginun noui miso (tu belleza movió la frialdad de mi corazón)**_

…Pero ella esta temblando mientras una lagrima rueda por su mejilla…

_**dadhyoitdon naui (yo te abrire)**_

_**Odu-un maum modu nege jolge (los sentimientos que estaban ocultos en mi ser)**_

_**Yeah yeah (oh sii…)**_

_**jidoghan nege uimirul jun noui sarang (tu amor me dio una nueva visión de este mundo)**_

_**Yeah (si)**_

…Ella sonríe y la máscara cae y se rompe como vidrio al suelo… negando con la cabeza retrocede…

_**chagaun narul umjiginun noui (tu belleza movió la frialdad de mi…)**_

…Y se marcha corriendo… y yo… sin saber que hacer, me quedo quieto, viéndola partir…

…_**miso (…corazon)**_

**Ola? Jejeje que les pareció? la canción si daba con el momento ne? Y para que no se quejen ahi esta el beso, para que no me digan escritora cruel jaja aunque sinceramente me gusto que me digan así jajajajajaja aunque no soy tan mala y bueno lo demás dejare que piensen ya que no soltare nada jojoojojjooj ustedes saquen sus conclusiones del porque Sakura retrocedió asustada yo por mi parte me hubiera tirado encima y no hubiéramos salido de ahí en muuuucho tiempo jajajajjajaja ahora bueno solo me queda responder reviews jojojojoojo **_ /Huntress Vampiric…_** ola y bienvenida espero que con este cap te haya gustado y bueno cumplí con el beso jojoojojoj y gracias por ponerme en lo favoritos, además ya te había visto en mis otras historias y descuida que pronto actualizare solo que primero quiero cumplir con esto jejeje y al fin poder avanzar con los otros, espero leerte pronto un beso **_/Nanitayi-Li…_** ola! Me alegra que te gustara bastante y bueno esta vez admitámoslo no me demore bastante no? Jajjaja espero leerte pronto un beso**_ /rebeca26…_** ola jejeje sinceramente tu comentario me hiso reir jajajja ya se que soy mala pero bueno hice algo bueno no? Ya di un beso asi que jajaja espero leerte de nuevo un beso **_/Endri Li-Tsukiyomi…_** olaaa de nuevo espero que te hayas podido orientar con este fic ademas no son muy largos los capa si que fácil te orientas de nuevo y bueno no demore mucho esta vez jejejeje espero que te haya gustado este cap espero también leerte de nuevo un beso **_/foryou45…_** gomen neee no puedo soltar nada quizás en el próximo cap pueda al menos soltar algo jejejeje pero bueno si quieres saber el secretito entonces solo queda esperar lo siento por eso pero me encanta saber que te gusta mi historia eso es bueno ya que asi recompenso el haber estado toda una noche escribiendo y gracias a eso al fin está este cap hecho yujuyyy y bueno como veras no me demore mucho jejejejej nos leemos pronto un beso **_/Maru-chan1296… _**ves maru-chan no me demore esta vez y con beso incluido jejeje espero leerte pronto un beso **_/Ceciali…_** olaaaaa espero que te haya gustado este cap y bueno esta vez lo hice un poquito largo jejejeje espero leerte pronto un beso! **

**Y bueno chicas y chicos solo me queda dar un pequeño adelanto gracias a una amiga que si no fuera por sus palabras, cielos santos aun estaría pensando que demonios poner primero hey Asukahime gracias! Por lo que tu me dijiste ahora tengo una idea de que poner en el siguiente cap jojojoojo estoy feliz! Y bueno solo dire que en el siguiente cap hare una parte de Sakura pov ojjoojojojojjjo y bueno quizás saquen algo mas ahí jejejejej no digo más nos leemos pronto matta nee!**

**Tsukisxs! **


	6. capitulo 6

**Ola ola como están? Como ven vuelvo a actualizar y eso es más temprano no? Yujui! Y bueno no me queda más que decir que los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo para el gusto de las fans, de fan para fans.**

"**Para la persona más importante en la vida de cualquier escritor …Tú, el lector."**

**el lado oscuro de la luna…dark hunter...**

La noche había llegado, la habitación estaba en penumbras; y como tal en la cama, estaba el apuesto joven de mirada dorada, con un brazo debajo de su cabeza y otro por encima de su rostro, pensando, analizando y recordando; en ese momento sentía su cabeza estallar por preguntarse muchas cosas, la mayoría fuera de sentido, no dejaba de preguntarse que había hecho mal, Si la había molestado o quizás él fue demasiado rápido y con eso quizás la asusto…. Un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios, por que no podía comprender su actitud… la veía a ella retroceder asustada… su corazón palpito aun más fuerte en su pecho mientras las dudas llegaban de nuevo a él… no la encontró, cuando logro salir de sus pensamientos, esa tarde después del beso…. Quiso ir en su búsqueda, pero, por como ella había huido, no se atrevía siquiera acercarse, aunque armándose de valor, fue directo al salón de clases, dándose cuenta muy tarde que ya habían concluidos las clases por ese día… todos los alumnos se habían retirado ya del salón y solo quedo Eriol quien había guardado sus cosas y aunque la timidez dejaba marca en él, pudo preguntar, si las gemelas se habían ido ya a sus casas, él asintió, aunque se noto un poco preocupado él dijo, que se habían marchado apenas sonara la campana saliendo casi volando del salón.

No pregunto más y ahora ahí en la seguridad de su habitación, no le quedaba de otra más que pelarse la cabeza con esas estúpidas preguntas, suspiro tratando de calmarse mientras apartaba bruscamente su brazo, mañana quizás arreglaría las cosas, pero sinceramente que había que arreglar, si solo, había sido un beso… un beso, que le dejo clavado en su alma y por lo que estaba dispuesto a repetir , se ruborizo al recordar su mirada, al recordar de nuevo sus labios tan suaves y dulces, la quería, es más, incluso ahí en esa oscura seguridad, solo faltaba aceptar lo que ya sabía…

…se había enamorado completa y perdidamente de ella…

Quizás, podría arriesgarse y decirle lo que siente, aunque nunca antes se sintió así… había salido con varias chicas, las cuales, con las justas pasaban de una cita, pero ninguna logro hacerle sentir así, como ella, con tan solo una mirada… hacia poco tiempo que había dejado de salir, solo por que el aburrimiento, a pesar de su corta edad, lo consumía por completo, pero al encontrarse con ella…. Volvió a sentir… volvió a querer algo mas… y que los dioses se apiaden de él, porque no permitiría separarse de ella… a menos que ella lo rechazara… de ser así… lucharía o si no se daría por vencido, lo lograría o moriría en el intento… mañana se aseguro…. Mañana lo haría!

Salió de su casa al día siguiente, con todo su cuerpo y alma feliz, rebosando de alegría… pero su felicidad acabo bajando a medida de que el día avanzaba y ella ni llegaba a clases… miro su banco vacio, añorándola, necesitándola, pregunto ¿por qué? Pero ni Tomoyo ni Eriol le dijeron algo… incluso el record de asura, su gemela se rompió, puesto que siempre era puntual, ese día tampoco llego a clases… ella que nunca faltaba…

Al siguiente día fue igual, aunque asura se presento, no tuvo tiempo para hablar con ella, puesto que, pidió permiso para salir al medio día, desanimado, regreso a su casa… deseando estar con ella poder ver su sonrisa….

A la tercera mañana iba directo a su instituto, con la mirada vacía y sin interés veía a las personas correr para esconderse de aquella ligera lluvia que había empezado a salir, el día se veía gris y no solo por el color en el cielo… aunque al llegar a su salón, se le ilumino el rostro, olvidándose de todo porque ella estaba ahí, sentada en su pupitre sonriendo y hablando como siempre con Tomoyo, el día gris pareció iluminarse, cuando ella se fijo en el, parado como un tonto en la puerta y pareció que incluso el mismísimo sol había salido cuando ella le sonrió, aunque siguió hablando con Tomoyo, pero, esa simple acción provoco que su enfermo corazón volviera a cobrar vida, saltando como saltamontes en su pecho… temblando el joven se acerco a su mesa.

-Buenos días- dijo él con nerviosismo y timidez, las dos le respondieron el saludo y aunque el deseara poder hablar con ella, no tuvo oportunidad ,ya que el maestro de turno hiso su aparición, maldiciendo entre dientes, hiso lo que el profesor quiso: que se sentaran todos y que presten atención a la clase… aunque después de dos días de no verla ,no pudo prestar atención a nada más que a ella, viendo su figura al frente suyo, su cabello que esa mañana lo tenía en una ancha trenza caía descuidadamente por su espalda, haciendo que el deseara tocarla… trago saliva y apretando sus manos en puños para así evitar hacerlo… por mucho que ahora mismo lo deseara….

Llego la hora del almuerzo y mientras Shaoran los acompañaba al grupo a la cafetería , tragándose sus preguntas que en ese momento el se moría por preguntar, esa tarde pareciera que poco importara que ella faltara los días anteriores, puesto que no mencionaron palabra alguna sobre ese incidente, los otros actuaban como si esos días no hubieran existido… decidió el dejarlo así… por qué no era su decisión, llegaron a la cafetería y con suerte lograron adquirir una mesa para ellos… ya que la lluvia afuera se había vuelto un poco más fuerte y caía casi en torrencial, por ese motivo la cafetería estaba llena de varios alumnos que se refugiaron para resguardarse de la temible lluvia…

Hablaron de nada preciso, solo comentarios de aquí y allá, terminando muy rápido sus almuerzos, se levantaron de la mesa dirigiéndose al salón, aunque faltara mucho tiempo para comenzar las clases.

El en un impulso tomo su brazo, deteniéndola en breve a ella que observo con total curiosidad su acción… y es que el… ya no podía mas… tenía que hablar con ella… saber por qué y con exactitud había faltado… ella volvió a observarlo esta vez entre extrañada y tímida… puesto que su mirada de él se volvió seria, ella contuvo un aliento viéndolo así… y aunque él tuviera su cabeza llena de preguntas solo atino a decir –¿Que tal el día?- golpeándose mentalmente mientras oía su voz de ella riéndose, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban.

-Un poco gris- dice aun con su sonrisa- y muy lluvioso- mientras mira su brazo, el cual él aun lo sujetaba, el chico al darse cuenta lo suelta.

-¡Lo siento!- dice sonrojado su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, posa su mano en su cabeza mientras se rasca nerviosamente su nuca, tomo un poco de aire para poder preguntar una de las tantas cosas que se moría por saber…-yo… solo quería saber- ella enfoca su mirada en él, la curiosidad marcada en sus ojos –¿por qué faltaste… antes? – termina susurrando porque de pronto su sonrisa se borro y la misma expresión cubrió sus ojos, alzando el muro y reconstruyendo la brecha que él antes había logrado romper.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto incapaz de aguantar más, ella le regala una sonrisa, pero, el chico no es tonto, ya aprendió a diferenciar las sonrisas verdaderas con esa falsa que ahora adornaba su rostro.

-No –susurra- todo está bien- mientras él se calla frunciendo su ceño, ella mira su expresión poniéndose de lo más nerviosa…-yo… fui al hospital- dice mirando nerviosa las ventanas, evitando mirarlo a él, la razón… él la ponía nerviosa- tuve que ir por una cita- dice empezando a caminar, mientras que a él nuevas preguntas aparecían en su cabeza pero antes que dijera algo- ya sabes que estoy mal de mi rodilla…-dice tratando vagamente de agarrarse de esa excusa, pero casi no funciona, porque él sigue mirándola profundamente, suspira mientras intenta escapar de nuevo…-creo que ahora tenemos que llegar al salón ¿no crees?- pregunta, empezando a avanzar aun mas rápido y el por segunda vez le detiene….

-Aun ahí tiempo…-susurra, sosteniendo su brazo mirándola aun más intensamente, mientras que ella siente su corazón saltar en su pecho, su respiración se entrecorta *_no, ahora no*_ Pensó desesperada la chica, mientras se alejaba de él…-yo necesito hablar contigo- vuelva a susurrar esta vez, un poco confundido al verla alejarse.

-No hay tiempo para hablar vamos a clases- insiste de nuevo, desesperada aun mas… y el no logra comprender por qué…

-Quisiera hablar de lo que paso el lunes- dice el no aguantándose más… quería decirle… por los dioses se moría por hacerlo… pero ella, solo se alejo mas... impidiéndole ver su mirada…

-Creo que no hay mucho de qué hablar…-susurra, mientras él siente un pequeño salto en su interior…-yo solo…-se muerde su labio inferior mientras él sostiene su mano… su mirada se suaviza cuando ella levanta los ojos y se encuentra con los suyos… porque él no podía aguantar verla así…

-Descuida…-susurra también –hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora sí creo que debemos ir a clases- y aunque no sintiera las ganas de sonreír, lo logro, regalándole una a ella… y es que él, había visto su expresión, y sabía muy bien que si la presionaba, ella huiría como lo hiso la otra vez… pero ella también se dio cuenta de su expresión… solo atino a levantar su otra mano y con un impulso acaricio su mejilla, él contuvo su aliento mientras sentía el roce de ella en su rostro, ahora sí pudo sonreír de verdad, mientras avanzaban directo a su salón de clases…

****** (3 hojas completas y lo iba dejar ahí… maldición no debí ofrecer el Sakura PoV)* *****

_*******************__**Sakura PoV**__ *******************_

Este sí que era un pésimo día… suspire por milésima vez mientras llegaba al instituto con paraguas en mano, ya que la lluvia no había parado desde hace días… aunque comenzó con pequeñas lloviznas ahora era mucho más fuerte… aunque por fin yo podría apreciar desde afuera, no como antes encerrada en un habitación de paredes blancas…. Vuelvo a suspirar mientras llego al salón y ahí está él sentado atrás de mi pupitre, hablando con Eriol y Tomoyo mientras me mira llegar, le sonrío era casi imposible no hacerlo… pero él sigue hablando muy serio con ellos, llego hasta ellos cuando su expresión cambia sonriéndome plenamente… sus ojos me miran mientras me saluda, se ríe de una broma que dice Eriol cuando llega el profesor haciéndonos sentar… las clases se desarrollaron con total normalidad… hasta la hora del receso… que no me di cuenta de nada… hasta que lo vi… cuando estaba distraído y cuando seguro creía que nadie le veía, su rostro se angustio mientras miraba hacia el vacio sin ninguna razón, luego colocaba una mano en su mentón y cerraba sus ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente sus parpados, sentí algo en mi interior que se rompía lentamente al verlo así… me dolía el corazón y no era como antes… esta vez era peor solo al mirarlo… ¿Qué le pasaba? Quería saber y quizás lo peor quería ir a su lado rodearlo con mis brazos y sujetarlo fuertemente contra mi… abre sus ojos y el marrón de sus ojos se convierte en miel mientras atrapa mi mirada, levanta una ceja sabiendo que querría hacer una broma y sonríe pícaramente… ese era su forma de protegerse… al igual que yo… el fingiría que nada ha pasado y vendría con una broma que me haría sonrojar… pero empezaba a conocerlo y eso me asustaba cada vez mas…

La clase de gimnasio dio inicio y como tenía permiso para no asistir quise Salir de ahí… me daba tristeza y dolor ver jugar a ellos libremente cualquier deporte aunque a la vez me percate de que Shaoran tampoco estaba… aunque él siempre hacia el vago y faltaba a algunas clases… casi nunca faltaba a gimnasia, mas porque era capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela…

Tenía la tarde libre, ya que gimnasia era el último curso y podría irme a casa… eso debería haberlo hecho… pero no quería… no después de ver su mirada… no después de verlo así… sabia que él estaba mal y yo… aunque sea por un momento, quería estar a su lado, aunque sea por un minuto quería estar junto a él…

Solo había dos lugares al cual él, iría, uno de ellos era al patio, pero por la lluvia que había, dudaba mucho que fuera ahí… así que con corazón en la mano, me dirigí hasta la azotea del edificio abandonado… en el cual, podrías obtener una magnifica vista de casi toda la ciudad… y por una corazonada supe que estaría ahí…

Subiendo las escaleras, escuche el sonido distante de la lluvia golpear el suelo, llegaba al borde del último escalón, mientras obligaba a mi cuerpo a pararse en seco… porque ahí en la puerta de salida estaba sentado Shaoran Li mirando tristemente la lluvia.

Y él no presto atención a mi presencia, porque lo contemple por mucho tiempo, mirándolo, él bajo la mirada, trague amargamente mientras apretaba mis puños, queriendo controlar el impulso de ir a sentarme con él, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien… sentía las lagrimas nublar mis ojos mientras los cerraba fuertemente tratando de controlar el llanto…. No lloraría no ahora… porque sabía que el necesitaba a alguien en ese momento…. Armándome de valor sonreí…

-Hey!-dije mientras vi como él se sobresaltaba, mirándome como si fuera una ilusión…-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí eh?- pregunte tratando de hacerlo reír con mi tono mandón, el me sonrió aunque se le veía feliz sabía que no lo era del todo…

-Ya sabes –me dijo- escapándome del profesor cuando esta hecho una furia…-suelta una risa mientras recordamos al profesor cada vez que se molestaba…. Si que era todo un circo. Me acerco a la puerta viendo la lluvia caer… mientras pregunto- ¿Paso algo?- la misma pregunta que él me hiso ayer… ahora, la hago yo…

El me sonríe pero su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos…

-Lo siento…-susurra volviendo a mirar la lluvia…- se que te preocupe…-dice mientras mi corazón da un vuelco…

-Nos preocupaste a todos- el vuelve a sonreír…

-Lo dudo mucho porque Eriol y Tomoyo ya saben lo que me pasa así que solo queda Asura y tu...-dice con la sonrisa picara marcada en sus labios, haciéndome sonrojar como siempre…

Me quedo en silencio y el también lo hace…. Contemplando la azotea llena de charcos de agua, mientras poco a poco la lluvia va bajando de intensidad hasta que ya no caía agua del cielo… suelto un suspiro mientras él me mira para luego mirar hacia la azotea.

-hoy –comienza a decir él- es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre…-termina con un temblor en su voz… incapaz de resistir observo su rostro mortalmente serio… aunque en sus ojos se podía notar la tristeza que cargaba…

-Lo siento- digo, incapaz de decir algo más que eso… el solo se queda ahí mirando los charcos.

- él era mi héroe ¿sabías? Siempre quise parecerme en todo a él… a veces pienso que lo decepcione…

Su voz ronca y profunda volvió a temblar mientras sentía su tristeza llenar mis emociones mientras cerraba mis ojos…

Me levante de un salto sorprendiéndolo a él, mientras que iba hacia la escalera, voltee a mirarlo y le sonreí…

-Hey!- le digo- ¿dime qué prefieres?- ante su mirada confundida solo atino a sonreír aun mas- ¿qué es lo que prefieres? ¿eh?... ¿Café o té?- pregunto mientras él se rasca su cabeza

-No sé a que ha venido eso…-dice desconcertado mientras yo me rio…

-Vamos! ¡¿Café o té?!

-Prefiero los helados…- murmura siguiéndome le juego…

Mientras yo tomo sus manos y hago que se levante

-Entonces vamos- digo jalándolo para ir a tomar unos helados… ante su desconcertada mirada…

Fuimos directo a una cafetería donde había también helados, él pidió uno de chocolate mientras yo pedía uno de menta y chocolate… aprovechando que la lluvia había cesado por lo menos hoy, caminamos a mi casa, aunque a estas altura Sura ya estaría ahí…

-¿Sabes…?-comienzo a decir- no creo que lo hayas decepcionado del todo- le digo mientras lamia mi helado… notaba que el aun estaba triste y quise con esta idea al menos animarlo un poco… creo que no funciono…

Pero el me toma de los hombros y me detiene mientras me sonríe…

-Gracias por este día Sakura…-dice y tiemblo al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, mientras me acaricia la mejilla…- si no fuera por tu idea – me da una media sonrisa mientras me abrazaba fuertemente…- Gracias…-vuelve a decir mientras yo me quedo sin habla…

-Descuida si?...-dije suavemente en su pecho mientras sentía como el se reía…

-Estoy bien…-dice mirándome…-Ahora mucho mejor que estoy contigo- me sonroje cuando me dijo eso de forma tan profunda, mi corazón empezó a saltar y retumbar en mi pecho… pero sabía que no podía… no ahora… dándome cuenta que ya llegaba a mi casa…

-Bueno gracias a ti por acompañarme- le sonrío mientras me detenía en la puerta de mi casa...

_*******************__**Sakura PoV**__**Fin**__*******************_

****** (Ok hasta aquí termina el Sakura PoV y créanme que ya solté demasiado)* *****

El joven vuelve a sonreír mientras aprovecha y le da un segundo abrazo a ella que lo recibe sonriendo.

-Tal vez para la próxima podremos salir todos juntos ¿no crees?- pregunta ella de manera automática, mientras el frunce el ceño sin saber a que llego ese comentario….- Asura le gusta tanto caminar como ahora lo hacemos, será genial hacerlo pronto con ella…

Su ceño se profundiza aun mas, mientras asiente sin saber por qué, ella de pronto parecía de nuevo nerviosa y un poco asustada… su voz de ella temblaba a medida que se volteaba para abrir su puerta… él quiere decir algo mas, pero ella se despide sonriendo y entrando rápidamente a su casa… se recarga en su puerta luego de cerrarla mientras escucha los pasos de él al alejarse… un sollozo se escapa de sus labios, mientras aprieta fuertemente su pecho.

Un ruido hace que dirija su mirada a su hermana, tan idéntica a ella, la observa detenidamente, evaluándola desde la puerta de la cocina, ella se levanta y camina para subir a su cuarto pero la voz de su hermana la detiene…

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunta Sura, incapaz de detenerse mirarando como su hermana se estremecía…- ¿Por qué?...-pregunta con la voz temblorosa, al verla parada ahí en medio del pasillo…

-Lo sabes muy bien…-responde ella tratando de parece indiferente, tratando de hacer comprender a su hermana que eso no le dolía, que no le afectaba… pero era inútil…

-No, no lo sé…-dice sus ojos humedeciéndose…-a menos que sea lo que creo… fuiste muy injusta Sakura…- su voz se vuelve dura, mientras la mira fríamente…-Sabiendo lo que tú sientes cómo pudiste….- y Sakura solo atina a sonreír con la sonrisa más rota y triste….-si tan solo le dijeras la verdad.

-¿Y de que serviría?-pregunta Sakura interrumpiéndola –no es mejor vivir en una mentira o ¿despertarlo en esta maldita realidad?...

-Serviría de mucho…-dice desesperada aguantando las ganas de llorar- si tan solo…. - un sollozo escapa de sus labios y su corazón va partiéndose en dos… su hermana… ella…- Cualquier cosa es mejor que hacer vivir en esa mentira que tu cada día haces crecer… él lo comprendería si tan solo...-lágrimas ahora desciende por su mejilla mientras Sakura apretaba sus puños mirando a su hermana llorar…

-No es cuestión de que lo comprenda… porque si lo hace ya no podría vivir como lo estaba haciendo antes… y eso no quiero… no lo quiero….

-Entonces porque eres tan masoquista- con voz temblando Sura también aprieta sus puños…- crees que no me di cuenta de ¿lo que tratas de hacer? Crees que no sé qué tratas de que él se fije en mi más que en ti… crees que no lo sé qué has decidido rendirte y no luchar… ¡CREES QUE NO LOSE!- termina gritando mientras empieza a llorar aun más fuerte, tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-Entonces acéptalo- responde Sakura mirándola no podía hacer mas... aunque deseara acercarse… ella ya lo había decidido

-No te voy a ayudar Sakura- dice Sura con voz débil…-puedes contar con Tomoyo que siempre te apoyara pero ya no conmigo… nunca más conmigo si sigues con esta payasada…

-Entonces-dice Sakura asintiendo- gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora.

Ella vuelve a caminar pasando a su hermana que ahora mismo esquivo su mirada mientras se desasía en llanto… una sonrisa curva sus labios mientras subía a su habitación tratando de parecer fuerte, ya al llegar cierra su puerta, la sonrisa borrándose de su rostro, mientras se tiraba en su camina echándose boca abajo, escondió su rostro entre su almohada y en ese momento es cuando se permitió llorar… las lagrimas bajaron calientes por sus mejillas, mientras un grito se amortiguaba en su almohada… pero ya lo había decidido… se apartaría de él, por qué sabía que era lo mejor, aunque eso a ella la destrozara…

…Y se quedo llorando mientras en susurros decía lo que nunca se atrevería a decir por que al hacerlo… las esperanzas quizás volverían o quizás se marchitarían… no quería hacerlo aunque eso la estaba matando incluso más… sabiendo que nadie la escuchaba, en silencio se escucho su voz que decía con dolor…

Te amo Shaoran

…

…...

…...

**No sé qué decir por qué no tengo ni la más remota idea de que dirán al leer esto…. Solo espero que les haya gustado y como dije arriba solté demasiado si leen cuidadosamente y analizan lo que escribí quizás podrían sacar algo más de lo que ya están suponiendo uf escribir la reacción de asura con Sakura fue la parte más difícil porque además de todo me entraron ganas de llorar maldita sea! No quería y al menos solo lagrimee un poco pero aun así fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que escribí espero que les haya gustado y bueno Sakura como siempre esquivándose, y luego está la razón del por qué el titulo aunque luego lo volveré a poner jejeje :P y bueno me pregunto si alguien va a preguntar sobre los días que falto sakurita? Umm ujujuju y eso de Shao pobre caray yo quería consolarlo y no saku! Maldición yo quería estar con él… snif snif pero ya que como no puedo estar con él, sakurita aprovecha porque luego en mis sueños es todo mio mujajajajajajajja pero tenemos algo bueno (dejando a un lado mis locuras :P) Sakurita ama a shao! Jujujuju ustedes dirán queeeeeeeeeeee, demasiado prontooooo? Bueno pues solo dire que sakurita conocía a Shao desde hace tiempo, mas no diré nada mas jojojooj ya que eso está definido para unos capítulos más adelantes jeje**_/*Huntress Vampiric…_** ola! Espero que te haya gustado este cap y me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior espero no defraudarte con este! Y bueno lo de shao ya estaba casi dicho, al menos en este cap el ya acepto que si estaba enamorado de ella para nuestro pesar T-T y bueno ahí está el Sakura PoV que prometi aunque es al día siguiente lo siento tengo que guardar algunos secreto jejeje y por ese motivo hice lo que paso después además este cap o bueno estas escena del final me estaba carcomiendo y tenía que ponerlo si o si por eso prácticamente apure un poco más el fic acortando algunas cosas que deseaba ponerles solo porque la escena de Asura y Sakura no me dejaba tranquila espero leerte pronto otra vez! Y la canción es del grupo CLAZZIQUAI y la canción es SHE IS es una canción coreana asi que espero que la encuentres! Y que historia vas a adaptar que me metieste la curiosidad ojala sea un libro de época son hermosos bueno ya me lo dices o paso por tu perfil que da igual jejeje nos leemos! **_/*foryou45…_** ola! Esta vez tampoco me demore mucho jejejeje aquí esta con el 6to capi espero que te guste!**_/*Maru-chan1296…_** hey! Gracias por el comentario! Y bueno sigo con la racha de no demorarme mucho esta vez ojala siga asi jejejeje es que ademas tengo que ver que lo que tengo en mi cerebro concuerde con la historia y bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap nos leemos!**

**Y bueno no se que mas decir solo esperando y rogando a que alguna nueva idea se me venga a la cabeza pues la verdad es que paro escribiendo por cuaderno y cuando lo paso a la compu cambio varias cosas y bueno ahora solo me queda organizar que vendrá después jjejejeje ya lo tengo todo en mi maquiavélica mente joojojjoojoj solo puedo decir que lo que sak dijo:** "_se apartaría de él, por qué sabía que era lo mejor, aunque eso a ella la destrozara…" _ **lo cumplirá! Al menos lo que tengo planeado lo hará jojojojjooj no diré mas, nos leemos pronto matta ne!**

**Por cierto quería en este cap hacer una pelea entre sak y shao, la verdad yo veía este cap así, pero luego escribiendo me di cuenta que en este momento no era posible y no cuadraba ni con lo anterior ni con lo de ahora, así que lo deje así, espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y reviews nos leemos! Jane!**

_**Tsukisxs**_


End file.
